fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Random Klips
Random Klips is a show that features random cartoon clips, akin to shows like Robot Chicken. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Holiday Specials New Years: TBA Valentine's Day: Amy Gets Mad, TBA St. Patrick's Day: One sketch involves Patrick Star finding out there is a day supposedly named after him. Easter: It's the Easter Bear, Cleveland Brown, Daddy and Mummy Pig Get Drunk: Easter brings out the competitive sprit in Mummy and Daddy Pig, and they have too much fun hiding the egg, but end up leaving an egg behind that goes rotten. Mother's Day: Homer Simpson Visits his mother's Grave, TBA Father's Day: Hank Hill visits his father's Grave, TBA 4th of July: One sketch involves the stars of Fox's Animation Domination singing the National Anthem. Halloween: Kenny Scares Satan, Characters sing Monster Mash, TBA Thanksgiving: Luigi Ruins Thanksgiving (9 second clip of Luigi getting a turkey on fire out of the oven), Beast Boy's Tofurky Thanksgiving Dinner (Beast Boy prepares a tofu turkey for Thanksgiving) Christmas: How Robotnik Claus Stole Christmas, Love Händel Saves Santa, Joey's Mistletoe Kiss, Shadow the Red-Nosed Hedgehog Random Melodies Music videos occasionally showcased on the show. *Krabby Patty - Spongebob's love song about a Krabby Patty. *Dog on the Run - With Dudley Puppey *Baby Stewie - Stewie sings about his plot against his father, Peter Griffin. *Jake the Wizard - Featuring Jake the Dog. *We Are In Love - Featuring Sierra and Cody. *Blow My Stack - Feat. Dr. Eggman. *I'm an Alien - Feat. Roger Smith. *Picnic Basket Bandito - The song is about Yogi stealing picnic baskets *Presidents' Day - Feat. Leni Loud *Be Polite - Feat. Joey, Tristan, and Kaiba *Brown Mouse - A song about Jerry Mouse sung by Olivia Olson. *Santa's Little Helper Meltdown - sung by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy *Skunk Funk - With Skunk *Everything's Better with Anaïs - A song about Gumball's (and Darwin's) sister. *Krusty Burger - A song about Krusty's Restaurant. *Giant Monster Love - With Johnny and Dukey *You Like/I Like - Feat. Chip n Dale *Lunar Space Sensation - Feat. Looney Tunes Characters *Anime Characters sing Don't Stop Believin' - Feat. Edward Elric, Kyo Sohma, Negi and Hikaru *Lawrence Fletcher sings Footloose *Milo sings Shipoopi *Winry sings Ray of Light *You're A Mean Bean, Dr. Robotnik - As part of the Christmas Klip "How RobotnikClaus Stole Christmas" *Let It Go in New Jersey *Do You Wanna Kill the Batman (Parody of Do You Want to Build a Snowman) Featuring Harley Quinn *Mordecai and Rigby dances to All Time Rock n Roll *I'm Evil and I Know It (Parody of I'm Sexy and I Know It) - Featuring Skeletor (Seth Green) *Hakuna Matata - Featuring Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo *Faster Than You (Parody of Stronger Than You) - Featuring Sonic the Hedgehog *Eva, CeCe, Ellie and Miki sing You've Got to Cool it Now *The Zombie Song Featuring Tina Belcher Upcoming/Unscheduled Melodies: Sketches List of Random Klips sketches See also *Random Strips - The Comic Book Version of this. *Robot Chicken *Random Chips Category:Series Category:TV Shows Category:Fan Fiction